Full House
Full House was a sitcom that aired on ABC from 1987 until 1995. This show has included many references to The Muppets, including the occasional presence of a Muppet toy. Muppet Mentions *In "Our Very First Show," Joey Gladstone briefly impersonates Kermit the Frog's voice (and says that he is Kermit the Frog). *In "Our Very First Night," Stephanie and D.J. sneak down to the kitchen and are confronted by Jesse Katsopolis, who asks, "Aren't you supposed to be in bed dreaming about Tweety Bird or Big Bird or Larry Bird or something?" *In "Cutting It Close," Stephanie is playing "Pretend Beauty Parlor." Imitating gossipy conversation, she asks, "So, did you hear who Miss Piggy has been dating?" *In "El Problema Grande De D.J.," Joey mentions knowing different languages. When Jesse asks him to clarify, Joey says (in Kermit the Frog's voice), "I'm fluent in frog." *In "Divorce Court", Danny, Joey, and Jesse challenge each other to a race, and the winner gets to pick the losers costumes for a halloween carnival. Before the race, Joey tells Danny and Jesse that he's already decided on their costumes: "Big Bird, meet Snuffleupagus". *In "Lust in the Dust," Michelle is eating a popsicle. Jesse comes up behind her and says, "Michelle, look -- Big Bird!" so he can steal a lick of the popsicle while she's not looking. *In "Bye Bye, Birdie," Joey is beginning a bedtime story for Michelle, talking about a "beautiful little princess" (meaning Michelle). He asks her, "Can you guess the name of the beautiful little princess?" She replies, "Miss Piggy." *In "Viva Las Joey," Michelle comes to Jesse claiming that she has an "owie." When asked where it is, she points to her arm and says, "Right here. I need a Big Bird bandage." *In "Rock the Cradle," Jesse finds out that his wife, Becky, is pregnant. Michelle talks to Jesse about the baby, asking if it will be a boy or a girl. When Jesse says that he doesn't know yet, Michelle suggests that he name the baby Big Bird, which Jesse goes along with for awhile. *Also in "Rock the Cradle," Michelle's only attempts at playing Pictionary all mention Big Bird. *In "Happy Birthday, Babies," when Michelle asks how long it will be before her birthday party, Danny Tanner says, "Two Sesame Street''s and a ''Mister Rogers." *In "Driving Miss D.J," in order to keep Michelle out of her room, Stephanie makes up there is a Hairy Scary Monster lurking around. Michelle asks if he is friendly, like Cookie Monster. Stephanie says that he scares the Cookie Monster! *In "Nice Guys Finish First," at one brief part, Joey and Michelle pretend to do a conversation with Kermit the Frog and Miss Piggy. Joey does Kermit and Michelle does Piggy. *In "Tough Love," Joey has a doll of Baby Gonzo in pajamas. Joey says it's his, and then he imitates (the adult) Gonzo's voice, saying "The big guy sat on my nose!" Then Joey squeezed Baby Gonzo's nose and imitated a honking sound. This could be a refefrence to the fact that Dave Coulier worked on the Muppet Babies animated series. *In "Fast Friends," when Becky's twin sons Nicky and Alex go through the grocery bags eating cookies, Becky says to them "You little cookie monsters!" Later, D.J.'s best friend Kimmy calls Jesse and Joey Bert and Ernie because they are arguing over the title of their teen-help radio show *In "The Bicycle Thief," Michelle mentions that her bicycle has a Kermit sticker on it (and the sticker is later shown when the bicycle is found). *In "The Day of the Rhino," a Barney-like orange rhinocerous named Rigby the Rhino (played by Erick Weiss) mentions at one part that he is going to play racquetball with Big Bird. *In "Under The Influence," Joey is cooking in the kitchen & talking like The Swedish Chef. Connections *Kirk Cameron as Steve in "Just One of the Guys" *Dave Coulier as Joey Gladstone *Phyllis Diller as herself in "But Seriously Folks" *Little Richard as himself in "Too Little Richard Too Late" *Arlene Lorre as Marilyn in "Mad Money" *Edie McClurg as Jungle Jenny in "Radio Days" *Martha Quinn as Alison Axelrod in "Designing Mothers" and "The Dating Game" *Doris Roberts as Grandma Tanner in "Granny Tanny" *Bob Saget as Danny Tanner *Ben Stein as Elliot Warner in "Another Opening, Another No Show" *Darlene Vogel as Wendy Tanner in "The Devil Made Me Do It" and "Too Much Monkey Business" Category: TV Mentions